


Before You Go

by OrdinaryunOrdinary



Series: A Memory of You [3]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Again, Death, Death of a friend, Regrets, and Rei shouldn’t have died, because Rei is dead, kuyo is a sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary
Summary: Kuyo and Rei had never been the best of friends...but they had been close. But Kuyo never expected Rei to do...this.
Series: A Memory of You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Before You Go

Rei and Kuyo were never the best of friends.

They had plenty of scuffles, and were constantly bickering. High school had definitely set that up by placing them as roommates, but it was fine, because after that they wouldn’t have to see one another. But then they ended up at the same university, and were roommates once again. So they found themselves growing close again, and working back into the friendship they originally had. 

But they still weren’t the closest.

or so Kuyo had thought. 

Looking around the messy room, Kuyo realized just how quiet his life would be now. It was late, most people should be asleep at this hour. But the two boys would usually be up, playing a video game and eating Chinese food, or having a pointless argument over Mac and Cheese or Ramen being better. If he was being honest, the smell of Chinese food was making him sick. So he opened a window, but even that wasn’t helping. Because he could recall standing at this window countless nights. Both boys leaned against the rail in tank tops and just shorts, just letting the cool air in and enjoying the night. 

After shrugging off his hoodie, he did just that. Stood by the window and let the wind blow through his hair. This wasn’t fair, this feeling. Rei was playing dirty, he should be here right now. He should be teasing Kuyo for actually having emotions. That stupid smile on his face, that somedays made Kuyo want to punch him. 

Kuyo knew that Rei was a good person. He knew that Rei would do whatever it took to protect those her cared about. And Kuyo was one of those people. It often scared Kuyo to think about that, because he felt guilty. He didn’t deserve that kindness, not after how he’d treated Rei in the beginning. Sure, Rei was over it, and they had put their differences aside, but that didn’t change the fact that those events happened. 

He could apologize for it, so many times. And Rei would forgive him each time, but Kuyo would still feel guilty. And these recent events, were just the icing on the cake. Because Rei should’ve been here. He should’ve been smiling, maybe scheming for his next plan to piss Kuyo off. 

If they had been just a bit more careful. Then he’d still be here.

—————

They had just finished stopping another EMBER druggie. The vials had been desposed of and they were on their way home. Really, they should’ve kept their guards up, because when Volcan attacked, neither of them were ready. It wasn’t the first time they had encountered the woman, they had done so twice now, and the first time, both of them had ended up in the hospital. But this time was different and they could feel it. In all honesty, they should’ve just booked it rather than even try and fight. However, even when they did try to escape, Volcan just wouldn’t disappear. 

Her goal was to kill. 

They had been winning. They had her cornered, all they had to do was immobilize her and they could get away. There was no point in trying to bring her in, as they were already badly injured. Both had deep gashes lining their arms, Kuyo’s side had a bad gash spreading from his torso, and Rei’s face had three large claw marks that were sure to scar. 

Kuyo’s hand slipped. In the blow that would’ve rendered her unconscious, he slipped up and made a mistake. It resulted in him being flung into a wall, and when his head had cleared he found her claws heading straight for his heart. It was perfectly set up, his death. But it was also perfectly set up, for Rei to do what he did. 

The bastard. 

Volcans fiery claws never met him, because they had pierced through Rei before they could touch him. Volcan must have taken some pity on them, maybe it was Kuyo’s scream that rang through the air that made her back off. Sharply pulling her claws away from Rei only to watch him crumble to the ground. She didn’t even spare Kuyo a second glance. But the superhero hadn’t either, he had collapsed to his knees. Shaking, pleading for Rei to stay with him. 

Leave it to Rei to do something like that with a smile on his face. How could he smile when he was dying right in front of Kuyo? Despite his smile, Kuyo could see the pain, and the fear that was building behind his eyes as he held the others trembling form. Each breath was accompanied by a wheezing that only signaled that Rei could not breathe. But there was nothing that Kuyo could do. He couldn’t get Rei to a hospital in time, he’d die before they even got half way. 

So all he could do, was hold his friend, rocking back and forth slowly as sobs racked his body. Muttering soft words to calm the other down. A mix of “you’ll be okay” and “everything is fine” blurring into one. He couldn’t bring himself to ask why, because he didn’t want to know why. He didn’t want to hear Rei’s inspiring speech on why he would die for Kuyo. In a way, he did. He wanted to know what the hell he did to deserve that kindness. He wanted to know why he was the person to hear Rei’s final shattered breath. 

Kuyo scoffed, the cold wasn’t doing him any good. He shut the window, unintentionally slamming it, but the sound was barely registered to him. As he starred at the room, he felt lost. What was he supposed to do? There was no routine he could fall back into, everything had changed. If he was somehow awake longer than Rei, he’d at least have the comfort of knowing someone else was there when he climbed into his bed. Or maybe Rei would still be awake, claiming he’d be up for only a little longer. Which was always a lie, Kuyo would have to practically throw him at his bed to get the other to sleep. But now, what was he to do? 

There had been occasions where he was alone in the dorm room. But any of those times, Rei would return in a short amount of time. Or he would keep Kuyo posted on his whereabouts, because he knew the other could get worried. 

Of course, it was all so different when the other was literally dead. 

So Kuyo sat on the end of Rei’s bed. Both boys had gotten into a habit of doing that. Kuyo had a nightmare one night, and Rei sat at the end of his bed until he was able to fall back asleep. And at some point, Kuyo decided to return the favour. It had become a common thing for them, because as superheroes, they had plenty of nightmares. Waking up in a cold sweat, burying their faces in their hands to hide the tears that streamed down their faces. 

But it was always welcoming to find the other sitting at the foot of the bed, in Rei’s case, a smile was always present. Because Rei knew that his smile did things for people. And it was true, Kuyo loved that smile. And in Kuyo’s case, he always rested a hand on the others ankle. Just a small reassurance that he was there, because Rei always responded well to physical affection. 

It was lonely, sitting at the edge of the bed. He wanted to cry, but for some reason the tears hadn’t made their way to his eyes yet. That probably meant he was going to break down later. Because Kuyo expected to be balling his eyes out. Maybe he already did, he did remember crying when Rei died literally in his arms. So maybe he was out of tears. But if he could, he cry a whole new river for Rei. Because he didn’t deserve this, he deserved to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I had a headcanon that Rei sacrificed himself for Kuyo, and so, his is where Kuyo’s part comes in.


End file.
